The disclosure relates to a transparent substrate having antiglare properties. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a transparent glass substrate having an antiglare surface.
Antiglare surfaces are often used in display applications such as LCD screens or OLEDs to avoid or reduce specular reflection of ambient light. These antiglare surfaces are typically formed by providing some degree of roughness to spread light reflected by the surface over a certain angle. Antiglare surfaces used in display applications typically comprise a coated or structured polymeric film (often a polarizing film) that is directly laminated to the surface of the front glass sheet forming an LCD or OLED.
Random noise may be generated in an image viewed through such an antiglare surface due to either excessive roughness of the surface or the shape of the features that form the roughened surface. Such noise is generally called “sparkle” and can be characterized by a number referred to as the pixel power deviation (PPD). In addition, the roughness of the antiglare surface can generate other image artifacts, such as image resolution degradation or black image contrast reduction.